Anything But Ordinary
by Vaenarys
Summary: John had gotten used to his everyday live, the cases, the paperwork, Dorian, not having a girlfriend... and everything seemed to come down to a certain level of normality until he found the file of James T. Kirk on his desk. (Rated M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. John got up, got dressed, had breakfast and drove to work. He picked Dorian up on the way as usual. He even managed to be punctual this time. So, maybe it wasn't so much like any other day, but still pretty close. Well at least he had thought so...

As he walked up to his desk at work he already spotted something that wasn't usually there, or at least, not in that amount. (Later on he realized that this should have been the first clue to acknowledging that this was not going to be an ordinary day.) He sat down in his chair as Dorian stood beside it and both of them fixed their eyes on the files lying on the table.

There were several huge files which promised much paper work and John scowled at them for a while, maybe subconsciously hoping that if he would scare them enough, they would run away. Obviously, nothing of the sort would be happening anytime soon, so he begrudgingly opened one of them and was greeted by some photos of a young blond man with blue eyes.

"Who is this?" John asked no one in particular as he took the pictures and scattered them on his desk before looking further into the file.

"James T. Kirk, former detective, specialised in information acquisition, hacking. Trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as long-range combat. Noted for his ability to find solutions to about any problem or situation..." Dorian began to quote but John stopped him with a wave of his hand as he skimmed through the paper that went on and on.

He had to try very hard to not let his admiration for this mans various abilities show. But then he stopped at the last point of the list. "Filed as potentially dangerous."

"Not exactly a surprise judging from the résumé at hand." Dorian pointed out and John could only nod. He browsed the file for a while but could not find any exact instructions. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

He watched as Dorian shrugged and raised an eyebrow at the files scattered on the table. John did the same before he started gathering all of the papers and photos back into the file. "I guess we will have to ask then." He stood and together they made their way to Maldonados office.

He knocked but didn't wait for a response before entering. Captain Maldonado looked up from her files "Oh John, Dorian. Yes, please come in." She said sarcastically.

He stepped up to her desk pointing the file at her, raising an eyebrow while doing so. She understood and turned to the screen behind her, opening some of the digitally stored files on it. "James Kirk." She started and Johns eyes flicked to the screen showing some more pictures of the man.

"He quit his job not long ago and managed to take several top secret files with him. We need you to bring him here before he can decide what to do with them." She opened another picture that showed the facade of a club that seemed very familiar to John.

"I know that building. It's not far from where I live." He says and she nods. "He seems to have developed a schedule for his visits and judging by our observations tonight one of them will be due."

John nods in comprehension and she adds with an even more serious tone. "Dorian cannot accompany you this time." He wants to argue with her and knows that his partner is tensing up already, but she already gives them one of those looks that said 'Don't even try.' and he keept quiet, exchanging a glance with Dorian, both of them frowning.

"Kirk has an animosity against androids of any sort and we need him to know that we mean no harm as long as we do not know what he is capable of doing with the information he has. No weapons and it is for the best if Dorian stays behind this time. We need you to look as casual as possible."

John bit his lower lip as he turned for the door. He didn't like the thought of leaving Dorian behind. He was his partner after all and though he understood the reason behind the order he couldn't help but feel less save. Before he could open the door he heard Maldonados voice again. "And John?" She shot him a pointed look. "Unharmed."

He wasn't sure if he should be offended or flattered by the remark. Given they all knew the file of James Kirk, Johb was lucky if he got out of this with all of his body parts still intact. "Yeah, sure..." He says and with that they left the office.

Dorian was right behind him as they got back to his desk and John flopped down into his chair, rubbing his chin, unsure what to do next. Practically he had the rest of the day off... Though that left him with some more hours to worry about the job.

He wondered for a moment what kind of person James Kirk was. For sure, he thought, the kind no one would want as an enemy, but what about his character?

"John." he heard his partner say, his voice ripping him from his thoughts. He looked up into the worried face of the android. "Be careful."

The corners of Johns mouth twitched upwards into a small smile. "I'll be, don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

He had been home for most of the day after receiving his order and had rummaged around in the files he had taken with him until it had been time to go. The big table in his flat was now hidden under reports on and photos of James T. Kirk. John had done about everything to be prepared for meeting the man but was still kind of nervous without any backup or weapons to defend himself. Well, at least his hand-on-hand combat training could not be taken from him so easily.

John arrived at the club about 8pm. The club was full of people laughing and drinking. It was loud and warm. John frowned for a moment. The room was so crowded that it would take a while to find the blond guy in his mid-twenties he was looking for.

He decided to take a seat at the bar from which he could keep an eye on the dance-floor and the rest of the room including the entrance of the club. He ordered something to drink, because hey, he was kind of undercover, right? And sat down.

The barkeeper was quick and soon after his order John had his favourite drink in hand and the whole night ahead to complete his task. That was a job to his liking for once.

He continued to search the barely lit room with his eyes for about three hours, not once laying eyes on anyone that looked like his target. He was about to call it a night as his train of thought was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Found what you were looking for?" Someone beside him asked and almost made him jump by the sudden remark. He turned his head to the side and saw the man he had been looking for all evening was suddenly leaning against the counter next to him. John turned in his chair to face the other fully and looked him up and down.

James Kirk was about as tall as John himself, maybe a little shorter. He wore a black suit with a dark blue shirt. No tie, John noticed. His hair was geled up but not as neatly as the rest of his attire would suggest. His eyes were shining in the moody light of the club and somehow they had a mischievous gleam to them, as if he was planning something, John thought and remembered to be careful. "Maybe I have." He answered and took a sip of his latest drink.

"Oh, I am sure you have." The other responded and scooted a little closer, making John slightly uncomfortable by the proximity of their bodies.

"The fact that I am the first person you did not shoo away with a gesture of your hand tells me we might have something special here." The others expression moved into a grin, showing off his white teeth to a slightly confused John.

James huffed a little laugh and shook his head slightly. "You know, John, if you want to blend in you have to at least flirt with some of the girls that are showing interest in you."

John was alarmed for a moment, how did this guy know his name? He blinked and then thought about these words and found that, yes, he had denied about every girl that came up to him because he was so focussed on the person he had to find. He almost hit a hand to his forehead at the realization and made a mental note to remember this next time he had a job like this.

"Or maybe…" He heard the other say and his attention shifted back to the man standing beside him, now even closer than before. "…You should flirt with some boys, too." Before John could react to that James was way to far in his personal space and pressed his lips to Johns.

John finally reacted, though still a little slower than usual, he really had gotten carried away with the alcohol. Now he pushed the man off, standing up in the process, ready to brake the others nose. "What the hell man?!" He shouted and whiped his mouth after absently having licked his lips.

The younger man had seen the flick of his tongue and smiled a triumphant smile.

John was about to ask what was so funny, as he was stopped by the feeling of a hot jolt running through his body. Seconds later his mind was clouded with lust. His breath became faster and he heard the beat of the music thumping in his ears mingling with the sound of his own blood rushing through them.

He swallowed and suddenly there was nothing but want and he closed the distance between them again, crashing his lips hard against the younger mans, pushing him with brutal force against the counter of the bar. James hissed at the pain the edge of the counter brought to his back and was obviously startled for a second as he accidently knocked over some glasses with his elbows.

A little part of Johns brain that was still thinking rational screamed at his lust-filled body. "It's a drug. He drugged you! Stop it!" But he couldn't get himself to care for his blood was boiling.

John didn't stop as the other man paused to catch his breath, but moved his head to bite down at the side of James neck, making him gasp. He took that as a small victory on his side and pushed one of his legs between the others, earning another sound of pleasure from him.

He felt his already hardening member through the farbric of his pants and that made his own erection twitch with excitement.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" John heard someone shout and was almost certain that it had been the barkeeper. Again, he ignored the advice and let one of his hands wander to the back of James head, pulling at his hair until the blond opened his mouth to moan, loudly. As John heard that something inside him snapped and he dragged the other away from the counter to push him down to the floor.

"Okay! That's it! Out!" Another shout was heard and a moment later someone dragged them apart. John growled at whoever sepparated them, but still kept his eyes fixed on James who was now heavily breathing and still lying on the floor. As he finally got up his smirk found its way back to his face.

"It's alright. I'll get him home."


	3. Chapter 3

James was annoyed (and aroused) beyond believe as they finally managed to stumble into the home of the man that had been constantly trying to jump him on the way there.

He had imagined John Kennex to put up a good 'fight' but he had also been convinced that the effect of the drug would have passed by now, leaving them both sexually frustrated but at least in private to talk.

James was sure Kennex would try to punch him in the face as soon as he came down from his high. He had put up with enough sexually frustrated heterosexual males up to this day to know that they never were very please with his approach on them and drugging them could only make it so much worse.

So he probably would have to put John out with the anesthetic he carried with him. Of course he normally had other ways to do this, but he didn't want to hurt his potential ally before even explaining this whole situation to him.

When they finally got inside the flat James braced himself for an attack that did not come, instead he was backed up into the recently closed door and felt teeth on his neck again. Not that he minded though, but he couldn't help but be slightly confused by the fact that the man that was working his shirt open right now was still under the influence of the drug.

"Easy there." James said and pushed the other off before he could undress him any further. By the lack of resistence as he stepped away from the other he reasoned that the drugs effect finally began to fade. He slipped past John into the room, trying to get the little syringe with the anesthetic out of his pocket before the others head began to clear fully. It could only be a matter of seconds before he had to deal with a seriously pissed police officer now.

"Detective Kennex, you need to listen to me now." He started, voice serious as he reached for the lowest button of his shirt to button it up again, back still facing towards the detective. "I know your head is a little fuzzy right now and I do apologise for that, but I needed to talk to you in private without any other ears in hearing range."

He was about to pop the first button into its respective hole but instead he found himself pushed up to the table standing in the middle of the room, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist to keep him from moving.

His back was now pressed firmly against the other mans front. James gasped in surprise, cursing himself inwardly for underestimating the mans speed and strength. John wrapped strong arms around his body to prevent him from escaping again.

James noticed a warm breath on his neck and realized that the detective seemed to have developed an obsession with that area, for he was now removing James jacket and shirt to kiss and suck at it again. His enjoyment was probably due to the fact that he found James could not keep quiet when he had warm lips pressed against the skin there.

James felt a shock of pleasure run through him which was almost immediately cancelled out by the realization that the other was still not as clear as James had thought. "Kennex. Stop that." He meant to growl but it came out as a moan rather than a threat as the other man bit down at the top of James left shoulder.

James had only a moment to realize that John was testing out what James liked instead of just taking what he wanted right now, which confused the blond man greatly. Normally, the drug cancelled out everything but the unbelievable need for sex. What was it about the other that made a chemical work in ways it wasn't supposed to be?

He moaned again as John was now biting down at the side of his neck and kissed his way up to James ear before he licked the shell playfully. For a moment James smiled at the affectionate gesture and let himself go, moaning as the other slipped one of his hands down his bare chest.

Johns other hand was working surprisingly fast on James pants and a moment after he slipped his hand inside them. James exhaled lowly as the hand wrapped around his still present but only half-hard erection and began stroking it slowly.

James could not hold back the noises that were forming in the back of his throat. He let his head roll back to rest on one of Johns shoulders and gave in to the touch. The fact that he had a plan to go by was really hard to remember when he had someone jerking him of in just the right way.

Johns movements begann to fasten and James knees went weak. He had to lean forward and put his hands on the surface of the table for support but dropped the syringe he had been holding in the process. He cursed under his breath and flicked his gaze down to find the object again.

Still moaning at the feeling of the others hand around him, his eyes took in the things beneath his hands. He saw pictures off his own face scattered around, together with something that looked like reports concerning himself.

Finally his lust-filled mind remembered that the man with his hand inside his pants had been ordered to take him in this morning and he snapped out of his trance. He could not let that happen before he really talked to him. James freed himself from the grasp of the other long enough to spin around.

"Kennex, I-" But he was interrupted by lustfilled eyes and a wanting mouth on his own. "Call me John." The other whispered between kisses, his voice raw and low, before he bit down at the lower lip of the blond and made him gasp again, this time in pain. John didn't seem to care very much because he used that exact moment to slip his tongue inside the others mouth.

James Kirk was a well trained man with several combat skills and knew at least 10 ways to kill the other right now, but surprisingly he was not about to use any of those techniques right now and besides that did not seem to keep John from dragging him away from the table and throwing him onto the bed, pants undone, but still on him.

James felt his body mourn the loss of warmth and want on him and he was forced to watch the man still standing at the end of the bed remove the leather jacket he had worn all evening and throw it to the floor, revealing the dark sleeveless shirt he wore beneath it. John kicked off his boots and socks, all the while having his eyes fixed on James who was so fascinated by the sight that he did not even notice that he was removing his own shoes and socks as well. Infact he had to use everything he had not to drool at how amazing John looked right now. His eyes dark, his hair a mess, his expression a silent promise off what was yet to come.

James eyes flicked down to the front of Johns pants where the other was now opening the button and zipper, resulting in the clothing hanging loosely on his hips. James heard his heart pound in his ears and the rest of his self-control was crushed by the smirk he saw forming on the others face.

"Come here." He heard himself say and John obeyed, kneeling at the end of the bed before approaching James like a panther would his prey.

They shared another kiss, heated and full of lust and this time James put up a decent fight for dominance, pushing against the other man until he finally let himself get turned on his back.

James looked down at him and started to run his hands over the others still clothed chest until he reached the rim of his jeans. He pulled them down along with Johns boxers and heard the other suck in a sharp breath at the cold air ghosted his sensitive skin.

James felt Johns gaze on him as he looked down at the hard length of the other. He licked his lips and lowered himself until he could run his tongue along the head of Johns penis.

Now it was Johns turn to gasp and James lips formed a small smirk before he wrapped his lips fully around Johns length. "Ah!" He heard John breath out and looked up to find the other staring. James almost moaned at the look on the others face. Johns eyes were glazed over with want, his mouth slightly parted, while his breath came quick and low.

James brought up one hand to stroke the others length in sync with his lips sliding up and down on him and John threw his head back into the pillows and moaned a low throaty moan that made James shudder with want.

In a moment of mischief the thought that this would probably be the only time he'd have the other like this, shaking and gasping under his touch, crossed his mind and he reached his free hand into one of his pockets again to free a little cube-shaped device out of it. Thanking the lucky circumstances that he was still wearing his pants.

Initially James had designed the device for the gathering of incriminating information but since he quit his job a few weeks ago it had become kind of a private toy whenever he felt like it.

He made sure that John was distracted enough by his touch so he could activate it without him noticing. James pushed one of the buttons on the side of the cube and watched out of the corner of his eyes as it began to levitate barely above the palm of his hand.  
It began to rise further and set itself on a nearby surface to start recording.

If he'd never be able to do this with John again he'd make sure to have a proper recording of it.

His full attention was now back on the other who was still breathing heavily and clutched at the sheets of his bed. If he was already this riled up when James wasn't even using everything he had on him he wondered how long John would last when he did.

His free hand found its way to Johns cock as well and he began to suck and stroke it harder and faster. "Yes...Ah!" He heard John breath out and pressed his mouth down even further, almost gagging himself on Johns shaft, but it was so worth it. "Oh God, yes!" John cried out and James saw the other raise his hand to let it stroll through James short blond hair, tucking at it every once in a while to draw a mewl from James as well. Not believing that John had found yet another turn on of his, James ran his tongue along the underside of the others cock earning another deep sigh from him.

James felt that John was close as he began to buck his hips up into the warmth of James mouth and he slowed down again, now only barely touching the other. He teased him with his tongue as he withdrew his hands to finally touch himself as well. His erection was almost painfully hard as he wrapped his own fingers around it and he let out a shuddered breath as he began to stroke himself while still lazely licking on the other.

It seemed that John wasn't to happy about the other pleasuring himself and he had enough of the torture as well. John grabbed James by the arm to pull him up to eye-level again.

They locked lips and James grabbed hold onto the others shirt, pausing their kiss only long enough to remove it over his head and throw it on the floor. Their remaining clothes were soon to follow and the moment it was done they stopped to just look, both breathless, naked and sweaty.

They now sat face to face on the bed, staring into each others eyes. Blue met hazel and they just stared.

James was about to kiss John again but then he saw how the gaze of the others eyes slowly changed. John blinked several times before confusion made itself clear on his face and the blur of deep unquestionable lust slowly cleared from his eyes.

James watched with equal horror and fascination as the effect of the drug wore off. He thought he knew what would come next and braced himself the second time this evening for an attack that did not come.

John only looked at him for a moment before he slowly tilted his head and reached out a hand to gently touch James face. The gesture held some kind of curiosity James found to be incredibly endearing.

James could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a moment as John, now truly John, not drugged John or the reserved detective Kennex from a few hours before, cupped his cheek in his hand and brushed his thump along the side of his face. James found himself leaning into the touch and he savoured the warmth of the others palm.

John gently ran his thump along James bottom lip and then he leaned forward to kiss him again, though this time, James thought with amazement, it was entirely the decision of his head and not of his lust-driven body.

Before their lips could touch once more James conscience finally got the best of him and he breathed "John..." He paused, his stomach dropped. "We don't have to...I never planned to-" ...rape you? Realization hit James hard as the thought ran through his mind. He had only meant to get John out of public and away from any kind of eyes and ears. So he gave them something they'd look away from.

James had not thought about John being affected by the drug as much or as long as he had been and then he had allowed himself to loose control of the situation. "Oh god..." He breathed with horror and was surprised at how truly sad his voice sounded to his own ears.

"Shhh..." John mouthed and they were so close that James felt rather than saw the smile his lips formed. "You have beautiful eyes." John said and James released a breath he didn't know he had been holding back. "Don't." He said weakly and was amazed at the amount of self-control he could muster as he withdrew before John could close the little remaining distance between them again.

James bolted more than raised from the bed to bring as much space between them as he could. He heard the bed creak as John followed him.

James panicked. Or well no, he did not panic. James T. Kirk did not panic for Gods sake! But he looked around, rather fast and with a lot more guilt in his eyes than he would admit to anyone, for the syringe he had dropped earlier, praying silently that it was still intact.

He spotted it the moment John was up close behind him again and James snatched it from the surface of the table. He turned around to face the other, syringe in hand, his shoulders tense and his face scrunched in a frown. "I'm sorry." He said.

John stepped even closer and raised a hand to the side of James neck. "Don't be." John whispered as he rubbed his thump along the skin underneath his fingers and James searched his gaze. Johns pupils were not dilated or otherwise changed and his eyes were clear, even more so than in the bar and James was confused. He did not understand Johns reactions to the drug at all. Or was it even a side-effect of the drug? James could not be sure.

"I didn't mean to let it go this far." James whispered as he felt the others breath ghost over his lips again and he raised the hand holding the syringe to the others neck. The moment James sinked the needle into the others flesh he felt Johns lips on his own again.

"I know." Was whispered against his skin before the other closed his eyes and went limp. James catched him before he could hit the floor and carried him back to the bed. He wondered for a moment if he should take off the others synthetic leg but was suddenly  
feeling very shy about touching John in any way. He almost laughed at the irony of the situation as he threw the blanket over the sleeping figure on the bed and began to gather his clothing from around the room.

When he was finally dressed again he picked up the last of his things. The little cube that had sat itself onto the table they had started from. He turned it in his hands and stopped the recording before his gaze fell onto a tiny roll of something that looked like a container for medicine. He let one of the pills drop out of it and realization dawned on him. He had seen these pills before. "Medication for memory loss..." These were probably the reason for Johns reaction to the sex drug and he bit his lower lip out of sheer embarrassment. How could he have missed that in his research?

James set the little container down again and caught sight of one of the photos of his own face. He frowned at it for a moment but then he grabbed a pen that was laying nearby and scribbled some words on it.

After doing that he shook his head at his own actions and pushed the cube from his hand back into his pocket. He should leave now. He really was about to do it, but stopped and turned to look at the others sleeping face one last time.

"I don't know why, but I somehow feel like I can trust you." He said into the silent room and tried to not let his own words scare him the way they did.

"The next time we meet I will explain this whole mess." He promised despite the fact that no one could hear him. "Good night. John Kennex." He whispered and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As John opened his eyes sunlight was already pouring into the room, flooding it with golden light that felt pleasingly warm against his skin. The temptation of just slipping back into sleep was huge but he began to roll out of bed anyway.

John felt every muscle tense and object at the sudden movement. and when he finally managed to swing his legs over the edge of his bed he noticed two things.

One, he was entirely naked.

And two, his synthetic leg was still connected with the rest of his body, which was strange because he always took it off before going to sleep.

John blinked down at his form in confusion and tried to put the pieces of last nights events together. He felt a sudden rush of pain and was forced to stop thinking as a heavy headache pulsed through his head. John groaned in pain as he began massaging his temples. Maybe last nights drinks had been at least one to much.

He got up from the bed and realized that his limps were still heavy with sleep and exhaustion and supported himself against his bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched in an attempt to wake his body but failed miserably. He hadn't felt like this in a really long while.

In his daze he stumbled over to the table where he had left the files about James Kirk scattered around and frowned at the mess for a moment. Right, he had been supposed to find this guy and talk to him about... something. John wondered for a moment if he'd at least managed to do that last night but was greeted by another wave of pain as he forced his sleepy and hungover brain to process.

John reached a hand to his nose and began massaging it gently, trying to distract himself from the pounding headache, as his gaze fell upon a picture off the man he'd been ordered to take in. He reached for it to take a closer look.

James Kirk was sitting infront of a plain grey but blurred background. Probably in a restaurant of some sort, John thought and continued his observation. One of the blonds hands was lingering on his lips and had a ring with a rather big blue stone attached to his middle finger. James gaze was distant and probably directed at someone who was standing far away. However, none of these things had been what had caught Johns attention in the first place. The thing that did, had been added to the picture afterwards and John stared at the dark color that had been scribbled on top of the picture.

"See you soon. James. xxx" John read to himself and confusion made itself clear on his face. "Does that mean he was here?"'He asked no one in particular and a memory flashed through his mind so fast he wasn't quite quick enough to understand it. He groaned at the pain it caused once more and began shuffling through the files. He put them back into order and closed the file as soon as he had finished sorting them. John put the photo with the text on top as a reminder to look into it whenever his head was clear enough to do so.

John finally glanced at the time and saw that it was already past ten. "Oh great..." He had been supposed to pick Dorian up about two hours ago. He scanned the room for his clothes and found his trousers disgarded on the floor.

John reached into one of the pockets and pulled his cellphone out. The display blinked and informed him of several missed calls. "24. That has to be a new record..." He grumbled, his head still heavy with sleep, and pressed a few buttons to call Dorian back.

John felt tempted to call in sick today, but his sense of duty got the best of him and the fact that Dorian just picked up the phone. "Hey Dorian." He started but was interrupted by a yawn from his own mouth. "Sorry about that. I-"

"John why are you still at home?" Dorian sounded upset and John noticed that the other must have been worried when he had decided to locate him. "We were supposed to be at work one hour and 47 minutes ago." His partner continued while John could practically hear the other pouting on the other end of the line. "Yeah sorry about that, too. I-"

"I had to walk the whole way here. Would you at least open the door please?" Dorian said and John frowned. "What?" The doorbell rang and John ended the call with an unbelieving growl. "Oh come on, you can't be serious!"

He put on the trousers in his hand and went to open the door. "Of course I am serious." Dorian said as soon as John opened the door. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Because I just got up." John answered with annoyance in his voice and stepped out of the way as Dorian entered the room. "I already informed Maldonado about us being late. She was not pleased." His partner said, pointedly ignoring Johns previous statement. John knew this expression on Dorians face. He was angry with him and wouldn't stop being until John apologized for letting him wait.

"Fine, I'm sorry." John started and made sure that Dorian could not see how he rolled his eyes at the statement. "Just let me shower and get dressed and we will be one our way."

Dorian looked pleased at the apology though he probably knew it wasn't exactly honest. "I'll wait." He said and John nodded and started to make his way to the bathroom. He glanced at the time once more and decided that when they were going to be late anyway another hour wouldn't make a difference anymore.

He began his morning routine by brushing his teeth and his mind was wandering back to the events of last night, or rather the gaping hole in his memory where said events should be. He frowned at himself as the headache returned and came to the conclusion that whatever his brain struggled to remember right now could wait until he'd had at least one cup of coffee.

He took his time and stretched whatever task he had to do as long as he could. He was sure Dorian wouldn't mind... too much. John disgarded his trousers again and turned the shower on. He winced at the thought of pissing the android off again. The last time he'd managed to do that his partner had sung every single Elton John song he could think off. The whole day. In the worst voice he could manage.

John considered hurrying but was distracted from his worries as soon as the warm water was trailing down his body. He sighed in contentment and lolled his head back to let water hit his face. For a moment he forgot what he had been thinking about entirely and just enjoyed the feeling.

He knew that he eventually had to step out of the shower and as usual this moment came far to soon for Johns liking. When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and skin damp with just a towel around his waist he could smell the scent coffee filling the air and a smile crept onto his face.

He went to get dressed and threw his dirty clothing into the laundry basket on his way to the kitchen. When he was about to enter the room he said "Thank you for making coffee, I-" but he fell silent when he saw who exactly was standing infront of the coffee machine and it definitely wasn't Dorian.

"Morning." The blond man who was leaning against the counter said and raised the mug of coffee he held in his hand in a gesture of greeting. Johns mind was racing as the other smiled at him and some of the events of last night came rushing back and made him gape.

His partner was standing a few feet away and just stared at the other man. "How did you come in here?" John asked, his mood already darkening again and the other just smirked and cocked his head. "Your... friend let me in." James said and took a sip of his coffee. "Very kind of him, wasn't it?" James offered and John looked at Dorian who just shrugged. "He knocked, I opened the door, he stepped in. What should I have done?" He asked and John just rolled his eyes at him before turning his head back to James.

"What do you want?" John growled and James took another cup from the counter and poured some coffee into it. "A nice chat, maybe?" He answered and stepped closer to John putting the mug into his hands "Coffee?" James said and pushed past John to stand infront of the table where John had left his file.

Dorian and John followed him and John struggled with the things his mind was telling him right now. "You drugged me!" He growled at the other man and felt rather than saw Dorians confused and worried look on him. The anger boiling inside of him almost made him miss the little flinch James gave at Johns words before the blond offered a wicked but obviously false grin in return. This was not exactly the reaction he had expected and as he looked straight into the smug face he had wanted to punch the moment he had laid eyes on him today, he was sure the other was hiding something. Not from the world around them in general as people usually did, but from him in particular.

"Well, sometimes that is the only way to get a straight guy into my bed." James said sounding more carefree as John suspected him to be. His eyes were shining bright and John had to push down a flash of memories that made his heart beat faster. Yesterday night was still a blur, but fragments kept coming back to him already.

"Sometimes?" He heard Dorian ask from beside him, clearly confused by the implication those words held.

James shifted his attention to the android and said "Oh, there are other ways..." He made a pause, flicked his gaze back to John and added. "Though my usual approach would have taken all evening. Let's just say I was a little... Desperate." And with that he fucking winked at John, who was torn between complete awe and utter fury at the unbelievable amount of confidence the other man seemed to have.

However, he felt that this was not quite the right thing to think. Like there was something about James words that made him question if he really meant them. Something in Johns mind told him that James had not been as confident about his plan yesterday as he pretended to be today.

"I should arrest you for rape." He muttered under his breath and saw Dorian nod from the corner of his eyes. "You totally should." Jim answered without much interest and flopped down in Johns chair, propping his feet up on the table in the process.

James was now crossing his arms behind his head, probably trying to look casual but neither John nor Dorian missed the flinch that crossed his face. He continued to speak anyway. "However, I remember you actually enjoyed our little encounter last night." John was so taken aback by that, that he did not even realize the other was now occupying his work-space.

John could feel the pointed look his partner shot him but chose to ignore it while searching his thoughts for an appropriate response. The only thing he came up with was denial. Deny it, deny it, deny it! His mind shouted and he leaned over the table while resting his hands on its surface, doing just that. "I. did. not. enjoy. it."

He watched as James licked his lower lip and raised an almost challenging eyebrow. He lowered his gaze for a second and reached into the pocket of his pants. It came back with a little black cube.

He put it down on the table and pushed one of the buttons on its side. Before John could do as much as blink a very embarassing image was projected onto the surface of the table and his own voice was heard clearly over the rustling of sheets. "Yes! Ah... Oh god, yes!"

John couldn't fight the blush rising to his cheeks. How did James manage to get a video of it? Had he set up a camera without him noticing? Well, judging by the state of his memory that was totally possible and he could slap himself for not being more careful. John felt his cheeks burning with embarrassement. He turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide it and said hurriedly "Okay! Okay! I get it! Make it stop!"

James grin was back on his face again while he picked the device back up, turned it off and put it back where it came from.

John could almost sense his partner surpressing a grin and it made his mood even worse. He could imagine Dorian already planning out some stupid jokes on the matter and chose to avoid looking at him by scowling at the man sitting infront of him. "Out of my chair!" He barked and walked around the table, ready to shove the guy out of it if necessary.

Much to Johns disappointment the other stood from it on his own account, stepping incredibly close to him as he did so though seeming a little weak on his feet. John couldn't help but watch as the blonds teeth grazed his lower lip and formed the grin John was already starting to hate.

"John, Don't... be mean."

These words made the events from last night appear in his mind once more and he swallowed audible, watching as James blue eyes fixed on his throat. He caught himself wondering if the other was affected by him as much as he had been the night before but brushed the thought off as soon as he realized what he was thinking.

John was suddenly recalling some things very vividly and avoided eye-contact again, still feeling terribly awkward. He caught himself thinking for a moment that sometimes amnesia could indeed be a blessing.

The clearing of a throat nearby made him snap back to reality and he turned his head to face Dorian who was looking back and forth between his partner and the other man, seemingly at a loss of words.

James was the one to speak first. "Listen, as much as I enjoy our little bantering right now we probably don't have much time." His expression changed into a very serious frown and John was reminded for the first time this day that Jim was probably trained even better than he was.

"What do you mean?" John heard Dorian say and felt the android step closer and slightly infront of him, his shoulders tense and expression serious. John almost smiled at the protectiveness of his partner and they shared a quick glance before returning their attention to the blond standing infront of them.

James sighed a heavy sigh that was almost a shuddered breath and John frowned in confusion as he saw the others vision getting distant. "I got a locater chip like any other cop you know and though I got rid of it about an hour ago I can assure you if they want to find me they will."

John and Dorian watched as James put a hand on top of the table for support "Who are 'they'? Who are you talking about?" John felt a strange feel of worry pass through him as he watched how James began to shiver. John only had time to raise an eyebrow at the other before James knees gave in and he sunk to the ground of Johns living room.

"Ah crap..." James breathed and one of his hands crawled around his body to claw at his obviously hurting back. "Shouldn't have cut it out myself..."

Johns eyes widened in shock and Dorian moved and stepped to the blond mans side. He leaned down and scanned James body before looking at John. "He is bleeding heavily." Dorian informed him and John watched in horror as the hand of James came back from his back soaked in blood.

"What the-" He exclaimed and rushed to the others side. Dorian reached out to touch the man that was cowering on the ground but James shied away from him before Dorian could lay a hand on him. "Don't touch me!" James breathed and John could see the fear in his eyes as the other looked at his partner.

Then it dawned on him, James did not only dislike androids but was afraid of them. Very afraid as it seemed. John cursed under his breath. "Dorian get the first aid kit from the kitchen." He barked and sunk to his knees to examine the wound on James back.

Dorian moved in an instant and James relaxed visibly as soon as the DRN was out of touching range. John frowned in confusion. "Do you have any idea how deep locater chips are inserted into your body?" He asked and tried to free James from his blood-soaked shirt.

James sighed a heavy sigh and scrunched his face in an expression between pain and an unbelieving grin. "Of course I do. Why else would I be bleeding on your floor right now?" John bit his lower lip to keep himself from shooting back a sarcastic remark and pulled James shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor. James hissed in pain and John made a similiar sound as he lay eyes on the heavily bleeding wound.

He got up to get a freshly washed cloth from one of his drawers and went into the bathroom to let some water run over it. He returned to the injured man, kneeled behind him and started to clean the wound off the blood.

John examined the wound, it was a deep gash between James right shoulderblade and his spine. This was clearly not the work of a surgeon. "What did you use to cut it out? A bread knife?" John asked horrified and James just snorted without amusement. "I was kind of in a hurry." He exclaimed between sharp breaths that brought some more inappropriate memories to Johns mind. He brushed them off and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"Kinda hard to keep a steady hand when you are under fire." James added and John met his gaze with genuine horror. "Why were you fired at?" James just shrugged. "Pissed of the wrong people, I guess..." Dorian returned the exact moment James had finished his sentence and that was all it took to silence the blond at once. There was definitely more but James wasn't going to say anything else as long as Dorian was present, John was sure of it.

John thanked his partner, took the kit from his hand and paused to take another closer look at the injury. "I am no doctor." He starts and James looks over his shoulder to meet his eyes. "I have patched myself up a couple of times but thats it." He looked at Dorian who was disco-facing away and probably already downloading some information about propper treatment for these kinds of wounds. James followed his gaze and frowned, shoulders tensing. "I will not let him touch me." He said and John nodded.

"Didn't expect you to." John said and James seemed surprised  
at that. John was overcome by the urge to touch the other. Before he could stop himself he lay a hand on James healthy shoulder and felt the other leaning into the touch. "I'm just saying..." He took a needle out of the kit. "...that this is probably going to hurt."

James nodded and turned his head to look straight ahead. "Believe me, I had worse."


End file.
